WaruMonzaemon
WaruMonzaemon is a Puppet Digimon whose name and design are derived from " Monzaemon". This fiendish-faced Puppet Digimon is a far cry from Monzaemon. It's on good terms with MetalEtemon, and it is said that the WaruMonzaemon plush toy it wears on its waist is something that WaruMonzaemon sent to it. Still, similar to Monzaemon, its true form is unknown, but the peeking out of its strange, shining eyes from within is eerie. Its personality is wickedness itself, and it is treacherous due to its malice. Its left arm is equipped with the character and the powerful "Bear Claw".[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/10-wa/warumonzaemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: WaruMonzaemon] Digimon Adventure Machinedramon had a WaruMonzaemon as his slave master to use the Numemon to power his city on Spiral Mountain. When a group of the DigiDestined appeared in his area, he was lured away by them while Hikari "Kari" Kamiya freed the Numemon. He was then attacked by the Numemon and although he easily defeated them he was weakened by the combined attacks of Angemon, Angewomon and Birdramon who rescued the enslaved Numemon. When Machinedramon heard his news about the DigiDestined, he was angry at WaruMonzaemon for not telling him sooner. Before he went to hunt them down, he killed WaruMonzaemon. In the English dub, Machinedramon simply shot off his arm as evident by WaruMonzamon saying "He shot my paw!" as his arm fell to the ground and was deleted. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer WaruMonzaemon is a Variable which decreases all enemies' PP. Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon started appearing in the Real World, a WaruMonzaemon popped up in a location in Japan. He was sent back to the Digital World by Imperialdramon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers WaruMonzaemon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Millenniummon's continent and Despair Server 2. WaruMonzaemon digivolves from Mojyamon in line 44. Digimon Tamers A WaruMonzaemon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika Nonaka to tame one of them. Another one was a silhouette on Henry Wong's computer. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer WaruMonzaemon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. The WaruMonzaemon card, titled "PF Copy Card", increases a Digimon's resistance to stat copy. Digimon Frontier The leader of the ShadowToyAgumon turned a Monzaemon into WaruMonzaemon, who kidnapped Tommy Himi. After Agunimon and Lobomon defeated and purified the ShadowToyAgumon back into ToyAgumon, Takuya and Koji found Tommy playing a video game with the now purified Monzaemon, who revealed that because of the kindness Tommy showed him for wanting to play with him, the evil virus was vanquished. Digimon Xros Wars WaruMonzaemon appears in the Sweets Zone as a member of the Bagra Army. He serves as a patissier for Matadormon and is supposedly the best in the Digital World. When Xros Heart tries to find Matadormon by claiming that Akari is the best pattisier in the Digital World, an Iron Chef style contest ensues between Akari and WaruMonzaemon. Warumonzaemon attempts to sabotage Xros Heart by tricking Shoutmon and Ballistamon into eating all the bananas, but he ultimately loses. Under Matadormon's orders, he DigiXros's with the Monzaemon Patrol to form GigaWaruMonzaemon. Digimon World A wild WaruMonzaemon has overthrown Toy Town and kidnapped a Hagurumon. The player must raise a Monzaemon to defeat it. WaruMonzaemon can be raised with a cheat device. Digimon World 2 WaruMonzaemon digivolves from Hyogamon and digivolves to MetalEtemon Digimon World 3 WaruMonzaemon is trying to attack Lisa down in the Sewers where the player must defeat him. Digimon Digital Card Battle WaruMonzaemon belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1590, circle attack 700, triangle attack 440 and jamming cross attack 200. Digimon World DS WaruMonzaemon is an NPC in one of the quests. He has a crush on Angewomon at first, but after getting rejected, he goes after Rosemon. Attacks * Heartbreak Attack: Gives everything a dark mood and depresses them, making the opponent's feeling become dark and sorrowful so that they completely lose their fighting spirit. * Bear Claw * Nasty Step Variations / Subspecies * Monzaemon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Puppet Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon